


This Is Just To Say

by aimmyarrowshigh, nichestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/pseuds/nichestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a rivulet of pink juice running down her chin. Finn makes a soft noise, and Poe agrees, entirely.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rey tilts her head and tosses two of the little peach-pink fruits to Poe, since Finn's hands are still full with the last of his bowl of noodles.</i>
</p><p> <i>Poe catches them and balances one on Finn's thigh, takes a bite of the other. The flesh is so soft that the juice explodes over his tongue, sweet and slightly tangy. It tastes familiar, somehow, but Poe can’t place it. The feeling on his tongue suggests bubbles--carbonation, almost, like celebratory champagne. </i></p><p> <i>"I told you," Rey grins. "We should get more of these tomorrow."</i></p><p> <i>Finn's eyes follow the movement of Poe's tongue as he licks his own lower lip clean. "Yeah," Finn says. "Good idea."</i><br/>---</p><p>Or, the one that is not <i>quite</i> sex pollen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Just To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, [William Carlos Williams, you selfish fruit-stealing poet.](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/just-say)

After Jakku, Poe's qualification of sand planets has been adjusted slightly. This one, where Rey and Chewie have docked the Falcon at an airstrip on the quieter edge of a bustling city, is barely a sand planet at all: there are low, green-brown hills close by, the white-washed houses and shops he walked past are all lined with window boxes of thriving succulent plants, and the open-air market sports farmers' carts filled with all manners of produce next to the stalls of hot food vendors. Granted, Poe had gone for cartons of steaming noodles over the bunches of leafy vegetables, but that was because the smell had reminded him vaguely of the hot lunches he and Karé got at the fair during second year of naval academy. Also, Poe can't live off green leafy vegetables alone. He does spend the last change in his pocket on a sackful of small peachy-pink fruit that look like nectarines, because he can too clearly picture the way Finn's face will split open around his smile when he sees. 

He's right, too; he's barely up the Falcon's ramp and calling out that he's back with food before Rey has descended on him to pick through the bags, and the moment she spies the fruit she's off again. 

"Finn, look what Poe brought us!"

Finn's head pops out from around the doorframe of the ship's tiny sonic fresher, his skin looking very soft, and he grins first at Rey's smile and then at the little bundle of fruit that smells so much stronger inside the ship than it had outside in the hot breeze of the marketplace, filling the narrow corridor here with a tangy, sweet scent that makes Poe wonder if he might sneeze.

"Those look amazing!" He says, and waves at Poe. "I didn't know you were back, give me just a sec to get dressed–"

"Or don't," Rey calls, from the lounge, where she's already getting out plates with a series of banging cupboard doors.

Finn's laugh echoes around in the little fresher closet, but he has sweatpants on when he comes out, and just about has his t-shirt on straight by the time he finds Poe and Rey in the lounge.

"Smells good," he says, and leans in to kiss Poe in greeting -- he'd been asleep when Poe left, since he took the last watch before they landed at the outpost to refuel. Chewie had grunted that he had _old business to make new_ and taken off at dawn with R2-D2 and C-3PO, and frankly, Poe had not wanted to ask what that meant, exactly, beyond _um, should we leave the shields up?_

Chewie had rolled his eyes and given Rey a long string of Shyyyriwook that she translated simply as _nope, we're good_. 

Poe hums appreciatively at the kiss and squeezes Finn's arm as they sit down to eat. "Might be a little hot, I hope that's okay." 

Rey grins wolfishly, already forking a heap onto her plate. "I think we can handle it, right Finn?"

"I like it hot," Finn says, and glances over at Poe, raises his eyebrows.

Poe rolls his eyes and does not deign to mention that the first time he let either of them try the crunchy snack sticks that Pops sent in a care package from Yavin IV, both Finn and Rey had streaming eyes and runny noses and drank a whole gallon of blue milk between them.

"Oh kriff," Rey mumbles, mouth full of food. "These're amazing, Poe." 

Poe hasn't even taken a bite yet, but it's nearly as satisfying just watching the two of them dig in. It's nice to be able to just _be_ , with them, for a little while. And he likes to watch them try new things, get new experiences, and be a part of that. Makes things new for him again, too.

He's spent plenty of time laying over in space ports over the years, but nothing beats this: the three of them together again with no immediate danger. Just a four day mission with the objective of Chewie making contact with an old... well. Poe isn't sure if it's friend or family or business acquaintance. He doesn't have to know, though. He just gets to sit on his ass for a few hours and watch Finn and Rey stuff their faces and laugh at each other.

It's a vacation, really. He thinks he maybe should be angry at Leia for that, but he's too tired. All he can muster is thankfulness.

After this, they're supposed to rendezvous with some old friend of Leia's who can give Poe a nondescript A-wing, and they'll be separated again. The Falcon is too distinctive -- too _known_ to the First Order; intimately known -- to be effective for spying or recon, so Poe will have to leave Finn and Rey at the next depot before they continue on with Chewbacca, making contacts and deals across the galaxy.

Poe doesn’t know when all three of them will be in the same place next. But he learned a long time ago that in the Resistance, it matters more to know that they’re all together _now_.

"Hey," Finn says, softly, pushing his knee against Poe's thigh. "You good, man?" 

Poe blinks up at him, nodding. "Just thinking, sorry. D'you say something?" 

Rey laughs. It's such a bright sound, even here in a dingy old ship that hasn't seen enough laughter lately. 

Finn shakes his head, still smiling. "Nah. Just checking you're still in there."

"Yeah, I'm still here," Poe says, and he reaches down to squeeze Finn's leg just above his knee, where he's a little ticklish. He nods to Rey. "Not too spicy?"

Rey makes a motion with her hand, wriggles her fingers nonchalantly. "Not too bad. I like it." 

Instead of squirming away, Finn scoots into the touch, leaning into Poe's shoulder. He smells like the scouring black soap that Chewie stocks the fresher sink with, pine and rosehips and something Poe doesn't know a name for.

Poe drops a kiss on Finn's forehead and then has to smudge away the lip-print of red oil left behind by the noodles.

Finn drops his head against Poe's shoulder and looks pleased, or appears to from what Poe can see of him now in his peripheral vision.

Rey wrinkles her nose, and chews thoughtfully. "Chewie was on the comms while you were gone," she says. "He's not coming back tonight."

Poe sucks down a noodle and flicks his eyes over her face. "Really?"

Nodding, Rey picks through the last of her noodles. "Yeah. He's fine, he'll be back in the morning." She slurps the final noodle greedily and licks her lips before sprawling out on her side, working at the knot that holds the little sack of fruit closed.

"I don't know if those need to be washed," Poe warns, but Rey's already rubbing one shiny on her shirt, taking a curious bite. She sees his weary look and shrugs, almost apologetic.

"Taste clean," she assures him. "And good." 

There's a rivulet of pink juice running down her chin. Finn makes a soft noise, and Poe agrees, entirely.

Rey tilts her head and tosses two of the little peach-pink fruits to Poe, since Finn's hands are still full with the last of his bowl of noodles.

Poe catches them and balances one on Finn's thigh, takes a bite of the other. The flesh is so soft that the juice explodes over his tongue, sweet and slightly tangy. It tastes familiar, somehow, but Poe can’t place it. The feeling on his tongue suggests bubbles--carbonation, almost, like celebratory champagne. 

"I told you," Rey grins. "We should get more of these tomorrow."

Finn's eyes follow the movement of Poe's tongue as he licks his own lower lip clean. "Yeah," Finn says. "Good idea."

"You haven't even tried yours yet!" 

"Don't care," Finn says, and he smudges a little juice away from Poe's cheek.

"Are you even talking about the fruit?" Rey asks, amused, sucking juice off her finger.

Finn considers this as he peels a little of the soft, fuzzy skin from the fruit so that its bright sunset-colored insides are exposed and juice runs down over his thumb and wrist and shines against his forearm. He takes a bite, and his eyes light up. "Yeah, I am. This is great."

Rey flops onto her back on the floor, kicks her legs out. There's something slightly disappointed about the gesture, and Poe watches the tension of her mouth as she digs blindly into the bag for another fruit, munches resignedly. He nudges Finn.

Finn looks over at him, eyebrows raised. Poe jerks his chin towards Rey.

"Hmm?" Finn's mouth is shiny.

The aroma of the fruit is so sweet and present that Poe has to blink a few times to remember what he was going to say. He settles for a significant look in Rey's direction, which Finn considers, and then grins slowly back at Poe. He knows, Poe realizes. He definitely knows. He's pretending not to notice, though.

Rey is still watching them out of the corner of her eye as she devours another of the little fruits, her fingers almost as pink-sticky as Finn's. Her throat bobs as she swallows a mouthful.

Poe has played a fair few games of sex chicken in his life, even before he met these two, but they seem to enjoy catching him in the middle more than they maybe should.

Rey's shirt has rucked up around her ribs in her food-delighted flopping, and in a moment that Poe's blinked, there are four little round fingerprints left on her stomach in sticky pink juice. And it's not _fair_ , honestly.

He can't be the one to break first, though. Honestly, he has to win at least _once_ in a while. He's supposed to be the best at restraint; he's certainly had the most practice at it.

Rey sighs happily as she swallows the last of her little sweet fruit and starts to lick her fingers clean.

"Oh, come on," Poe mutters, and beside him, Finn snorts with a near-silent laugh.

"What?" Rey asks, looking up at them with raised eyebrows, wide eyes. And a pink-stained mouth that makes Poe's stomach clench.

Does she -- she has to know by now, she's only playing naive at this point. Poe is like, 98% sure, anyway, that she's licking over the heel of her thumb like that on purpose.

Rey's innocent face collapses as her smile crinkles her eyes up and she holds her stomach and laughs. 

"Your _faces_ ," she says, shaking her head. Her hair is wisping free of today's braid and a strand sticks to juice that she missed on her cheek. 

Poe wants to tuck it behind her ear and kiss her silly laughing mouth. Instead he shakes his head as Finn laughs next to him, until Rey scoots over to them on her knees so that Poe can reach out and do just that, fix her hair and then tilt her face up and kiss her, their lips clinging from the sticky fruit-pulp left behind.

"This is nice," Finn says, softly, his hand joining Poe's in Rey's hair, cupping her other cheek. 

Rey beams up at him. "Yeah? You like me right here?" She runs her hand up the inside of his knee, his thigh, making him squirm against Poe's side. He’s still warm from the sonic shower.

"I mean," Finn gnaws on his lip. "Yeah. You look good."

Rey draws her hand along Finn's inseam, down to his knee and back up again. Her cheeks are a little flushed, almost as pink as the fruit. "So do you."

"Thanks." Finn looks shy as he guides her chin up for them to kiss.

They both look good, Poe thinks, but they always do when they're relaxed and happy and safe.

Rey's other hand sneaks up the inside of Poe's calf as he's admiring them, her thumb rubbing at the seam of his civvie trousers as she reaches higher.

Poe shifts his weight and lets his legs open a little wider. He unties one of the leather laces that holds Rey's braid and her hair relaxes right away, so thin and fine that it only takes a few sweeps of his gentle fingers before it's loose and wavy over her shoulders.

Finn moans against Rey's mouth, and when Poe looks down, she has her hand on his crotch, kneading gently with the heel of her palm. Finn is working his hips up against it already, and Poe threads his fingers through the hair behind Rey's ear, gives it a gentle tug. "Should we move this somewhere else?"

Rey stretches Finn's lower lip lightly between her teeth as she pulls away. "The bunks are too small for all of us together."

"We could drag the pads out of the bunks and shove 'em together out here," Finn says. His voice is rough, but he's clearly thought about this. "We'd have more room and we could sleep like that after." He kisses Rey again, a tender peck on the lips, and tugs her hand away from his pants by the wrist, pulling her up. "Poe's right, it'll be better if we can lie down."

Rey kisses Finn's cheek. "Okay. We can get them in a minute? I haven't really gotten to kiss Poe yet and I really want to."

"I don’t blame you," Finn nods, and knocks his shoulder into Poe's affectionately. "What if I get them?"

“Oh, would you?” Rey kisses him again quickly, “I don’t mind to help–” 

“Just kiss him already,” Finn laughs, pushing her away gently. “I’ve got this.” 

Poe watches Finn disappear into one of the twisting corridors, feeling a little dazed by the whole exchange, and then he has a lap full of Rey, her arms coming up around his neck as she toys with the short hair at the base of his skull.

"When Finn gets back I want to watch you two kiss," she mumbles after a minute, rocking down in his lap.

"Anything you want, sweetheart." Poe smiles and nudges their noses together. " _Especially_ if that's what you want."

"I want that," Rey confirms. "And then I want you. And Finn." She wrinkles her nose as if she has to think about it, and grins. "Both, I think." 

"Yeah?" Poe asks, because that's -- it's not that they've never done that before, but it takes a lot of time and prep and the Force tends to wreak havoc in whatever room they're in because Rey gets so overwhelmed with the _absoluteness_ of having them both at the same time. "On the ship?" He runs his hand down to cup over the round swell of her bum as she rocks even closer to him. "We might get brained by falling hatches or something."

"Maybe not at once," she concedes. 

"Maybe what not at once?" Finn asks, reappearing in the doorway dragging two of the thick, cushy bunk pads, and with a tangle of sheets and blankets over his shoulder. "You haven't started without me, have you?"

"Never," Poe says, and scoops Rey up to carry her the few feet to the makeshift bed.

Rey clings to Poe’s shoulders and rubs her pleased smile all up his neck, her teeth dragging beneath Poe's ear as he settles them in the middle of the pallet. "I was deciding who I wanted first."

"Ah," Finn says, and his voice is an octave deeper than it was thirty seconds ago. Poe grins at him and his heart flutters at the shy amazement on Finn's face even after all this time together.

Rey's smile is sweet when she peers around Poe's shoulder at Finn. "I'll accept suggestions."

Finn licks his bottom lip and looks Rey up and down slowly where she's still rocking in Poe's lap and playing with his hair. "I have some ideas. Most of them involve me going down on you."

"Ooh," Rey says. "I wouldn't mind that." She kisses Poe again and reaches for Finn. "Is that all you want?"

"I mean, it's one of the things I always want," Finn says, shuffling closer to them on his knees. "Breathable air, gravity fit for a human, and my face between your thighs. Sounds like a good life."

"Buddy," Poe says, amused, and Rey giggles. 

"What?" Finn grins. "It's true." 

"It is," Poe admits. "But you should play it cool _once_ in a while."

Finn shrugs. "Rey knows I'm not cool. I'm alright with that." 

"What're you waiting for, then?" Rey slides into Finn's lap easily, tucking her knees either side of his hips and shoving him backward on the bed, kissing him harder. 

Finn rumbles a low, happy sound deep in his throat as he tangles his fingers through Rey's hair to cup the back of her head like she's something precious. It's gentle and tender and sweet in a way that warms Poe to see it -- in a totally different manner than the flash of heat that zings through his gut at the sight of their tongues pressing together between their mouths.

He runs his hand over Rey's hip, down her leg, then squeezes Finn's waist, touches his arm lightly. Just enough to remind himself it's real, that he can touch. 

Rey opens her eyes, still kissing Finn, and reaches out to take Poe's hand and lace their fingers together for a squeeze before she sets his hand on the knot that holds her drapey tunic closed.

"Yeah," Finn mutters, eyes still shut and still _knowing_. "Take that off, would you Poe?"

"My pleasure." The knot always takes a little work to get started, but then all at once it opens in Poe's hands and the fabric flutters loose around Rey's ribs and shoulders and breasts. She's still wearing a short tank underneath, but it barely covers anything and there's so much _skin_ on display for Poe to touch.

Rey's skin is warm under his hands and his fingers bump Finn's as he tries to touch everywhere at once, eager. Rey moans against Finn's lips and pushes into their touch, pressing her breasts against the back of Poe's knuckles when he moves his hands. 

He can feel Finn's heart beating under his palm, too, and Poe smiles at both of them as he draws the long strip of fabric out of the way so that they don't end up all knotted together.

The muscles of Rey's back shift beautifully under her freckled skin and Poe leans down to kiss along her spine.

"Okay," Finn says, suddenly, sitting up so Rey tumbles in his lap, grabbing at his neck to keep her balance. Poe has to lean back quickly to avoid getting knocked in the nose, but he stays close, tucking his chin over Rey's shoulder to kiss Finn instead.

Rey hums, pressed up between their chests. They're all the same height, but Poe and Finn are so much _broader_ than she is. It used to feel claustrophobic, the first few times they tried like this, staying so close, but time has eased the panicky feeling Rey once got beneath her sternum. Now she just feels warm, cherished, and loved.

Poe's fingers are slow and reassuring as he moves her hair over to drape across one shoulder, baring the side of her neck for his mouth to leave little kisses in a trail from beneath her ear all the way down towards the strap of the little camisole.

Rey sighs. "Help me take it off?"

Finn stops kissing Rey's mouth only long enough to dot kisses across her cheekbones and forehead and nose as he peels the fabric up and away.

"Force, Rey," he mutters. "You look so–" 

Poe sucks a kiss at her shoulder blade. "Incredible," he says, quietly. 

"Amazing," Finn adds.

Rey tilts her head and looks at Finn from beneath her eyelashes -- she learned that move from Poe -- and runs her hands lightly over her own body, sighs at the way her nipples pebble under her callused fingertips. Her hands are still a little sticky from the pink fruit juice, but they can just clean her skin with their tongues.

"That's just ridiculous," Finn breathes, his hands curving around her shoulders. "Kriffing hell, Rey." 

Rey beams, and tips her head back against Poe's shoulder, cupping her breasts. She pinches at her nipples and bites her lower lip, and Finn moans, ducks his head and presses his face to her chest.

"He's lucky," Poe whispers, and then shifts enough that he can kiss her again. The angle ensures that it's a little messy in its awkwardness, but Poe doesn't mind. He holds her chin with one hand to keep her close while the other hand works under the waistband of her leggings.

"I'm lucky," Rey breathes, right up against Poe's tongue. She's curled her arm backwards to hold his head steady, her fingers twining into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Poe bites the tip of her tongue with careful teeth. "You're wet, is what you are."

Rey whines, her back arching and shoving her breasts into Finn's face. 

"Is she really?" Finn asks, peering up at Poe, eyes bright.

Poe bends his wrist to work a little deeper into Rey's underwear, and he can feel how hard Finn is beneath her through both sets of their clothes. "She's ready for your mouth, definitely."

Shivering between them, Rey laughs hoarsely, works her hips down against Poe's fingers hungrily. "I'm always ready for his mouth."

Poe laughs quietly and helps Rey get the leggings over her hips, dragging her underwear with them and touching as much of her skin as he can. "Me, too."

"You have the best mouth," Rey tells Finn, confidingly, rubbing her sticky thumb across his lower lip. "The loveliest, best mouth."

Finn sucks a breath through his teeth and then Poe moves out of the way just in time for Finn to roll Rey onto her back.

Her hair is everywhere, a messy wave around their faces as they kiss again, and Poe lays down beside them just to stay pressed close to their shared warmth.

Finn leans over to kiss Poe, too, quick, before he skins out of his t-shirt, and Poe pulls him back down for another kiss after, drawing it out this time.

"You, too," Rey urges from under them, and then one of her hands and one of Finn's are working together to unbutton Poe's shirt.

Her fingers tweak his nipple and Finn's palm drags down his stomach, hot and insistent as his shirt pools open. "This is my favorite thing in the world," Finn says, softly, staring between them. "Just–you two, like this."

Poe touches Finn's cheek at that and smiles at him before kissing his forehead. "Same here, buddy."

"Me too," Rey adds.

Poe lets Finn go so that he can shrug out of his shirt, and once it's off, he gently lifts Rey's head to rest in his lap so that she'll be able to watch Finn if she wants.

Rey turns her face to kiss Poe's thigh, her lips dragging teasingly, and smiles up at him. Finn is nuzzling at the underside of her knee, pushing her legs wide to crawl between.

"Hey, you." Poe tucks Rey's hair behind her ear. "You good?"

"Very," Rey nods. "You don't mind waiting?"

"Not at all." Poe kisses her wrist. "I'm just as happy to watch."

Rey's eyes glitter. "I know. I like that about you."

"I'd rather taste you than just watch," Finn says, glancing up at them, lips licked wet as he waits for Rey's final permission. "If we're being honest."

Rey hooks her knees over Finn's shoulders. She takes care to keep her feet away from the long scar that cuts down the line of Finn's spine, even though it's been months since he was pronounced 'healed', and he's promised them both a hundred times if once that it doesn't hurt to be touched there.

Finn squeezes her hips and slides his hands up her body, fingertips brushing the little curves of her breasts before he settles them on her waist. "Can I?"

"Yes, please," Rey says, and she touches his cheek before gently curving her hand over one of his ears -- not to move him into place, just to be holding more of him.

"Go on," Poe says, softly. Finn's eyes meet his even as he ducks his head, and he's still watching Poe when he licks the first careful stripe up against Rey's clit.

Rey twitches, her thighs closing in surprise before she relaxes again and tilts her hips to give Finn better access. Poe can see him smirking as Rey's toes point and flex.

"Oh, that's nice," she murmurs, thumb stroking at Finn's forehead, hovering at his temple. "Yeah, Finn."

Finn holds Rey's hips, his big hands able to wrap around them completely, and lifts her up for easier access with his lips and tongue. Poe can't quite see what he's doing, but he can see the way it makes Rey's ab muscles tense as she works to rock her hips against Finn's face and can't.

She tilts her head back in Poe's lap instead, eyes squeezed shut, mouth slightly open, and Poe is rubbing his thumb at her lip before he realizes he's moved his hand.

Rey grabs his wrist with the hand that isn't still holding Finn's ear like a security blanket. She urges Poe's thumb between her lips and opens her eyes, staring straight at Poe as she sucks.

Finn groans, although Poe has no idea if it's for the same reason that he's making a low, hurt noise between his teeth. Rey's tongue presses against the pad of his thumb, and she hums, triumphant and claiming.

"Tease," Poe says, but he smiles at her as he says and he doesn't mean it, not really. He wants Rey to get her pleasure first. And second. And third. However many times she wants. Even if he never gets off, it's amazing to watch her, let alone get to touch her and kiss her and be a part of this.

Rey smiles, all teeth, digging into his thumb. "Finn isn't." She guides Finn's head up with her other hand, so Poe can take in the shine of his chin, the gloss over his upper lip. Rey, all over him, messy.

Finn's eyes are huge and bright as he licks over his lip. "Wasn't done yet, you know."

"Neither was I," Rey shrugs. She's proved her point, though, and she lets him settle back down, nosing at her reproachfully.

"Have to start all over," Finn says, and he raises an eyebrow pointedly at Rey and Poe before licking out to give Rey a long, too-soft lick. _Now_ he _is_ teasing.

"Not all over," Rey argues mildly. "Just–"

"Maybe less talking," Poe suggests, pressing his thumb at her tongue again, deeper this time.

Rey looks slightly reproachful, but then Finn closes his lips and the sound is muffled against her skin but Poe _knows_ that he's sucking at her clit the same way that Rey is sucking over his thumb, and her eyes go pretty and glazed again. Her cheeks are flushed so pink behind her freckles.

Finn's moans can't be entirely muffled, though, and he gets louder as he goes on, more insistent, gathering her legs around his ears and digging his blunt fingernails into her hips to hold on when she gets restless.

Rey nips Poe's thumb and turns her face away, letting it stroke over her cheek as she pushes her face against the crease of his thigh. "Touch me, too, please."

"Yeah," Poe says quickly, "of course, sweetheart, whatever you like–" Finn is blinking up at them again, but he looks as distracted as Rey, eyes glossy. Poe cups Rey's jaw in his hand and then puts his hands carefully on her chest, slides his damp thumb across one nipple.

Rey moans, loud and broken and low like a growl.

“There you go,” Poe says, feeling the sound wrap around his ribs and tug hard. His cock twitches in his pants, and she’s probably felt it. He squeezes her breasts gently in his hands, and rubs at her nipples harder. 

Finn's loosened his grip on her hips just enough that she can grind against his lips and teeth and chin at the speed she wants, but he never lets her get too far away. Poe watches him thrusting slightly against the makeshift bed and he hopes for Finn's sake that Rey comes soon.

"Come on," he breathes, and tugs one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Force," Rey chokes, going shock-still, and then she's jerking against Finn's hold on her, gasping.

Her heart beats so fast under Poe's fingers that he whispers _shh, you're okay_ as she writhes like she can't decide whether she wants to be closer to or further from Finn's mouth.

Finn's hand splays across her belly, pressing her down into the mattress, and Rey sobs against Poe's thigh, shuddering to stillness.

Finn leans his head against her hip, and looks up at them, hopeful.

She relaxes all at once and lets out a breathless laugh before she raises her head. "That was a good start."

Finn laughs, and kisses her thigh damply. "You want me to keep going?"

"I want you to get off, too," Rey says. "And then Poe. And we'll see how I feel. Maybe I'll want another one. Or I might be hungry and sleepy."

Finn grins up at her, and then at Poe, and then nuzzles the crease of her thigh again. 

Poe reaches down to card his fingers through his soft hair. "You did good, buddy."

Finn gives Rey a last soft kiss between her legs and then crawls up over her until he's stretched out along the length of her body, their chests pressed together. Rey runs her hands down Finn's sides until she can push at the waistband of his sweatpants.

Poe keeps his hands to himself as they re-situate, watching the line of Finn's spine, the top of his butt peek out of his pants as Rey shoves at them. "What're you thinking, Rey?"

"I want Finn's pants off, but I can't reach," she says, sounding grumpier than someone who's just had an orgasm should.

"If you'll let me sit up for a minute," Finn says, patiently, "I can take them off–"

Rey's legs uncoil from around his sides, but she doesn't stop _looking_ at him. There's a way that Rey looks at Finn that Poe knows belongs only to him -- and that's fine, she has a look that is Poe’s, too -- and she seems to glow with it, how much she adores Finn with every fiber of her being.

"Thank you," Finn says, and kisses her mouth sweetly before he sits up between her legs, squirms his pants down and curls his hand around his cock. "I can just–"

Rey glowers at him and reaches out with both hands.

"I thought you might need a minute," Finn sounds amused. "I didn't wanna ruin your afterglow. I thought me and Poe could help each other out." He scoots forward over her again anyway, kissing her shoulder.

Rey looks up to Poe, assessing. "You want that?"

It's never really a question of whether Poe _wants_ something, with the two of them. It's a matter of what he wants _more_. He glances at Finn. "I want to watch you fuck him," he says, quietly. "If you still want to."

Rey nods so fast it makes Poe and Finn laugh. 

"Alright," Finn says, and he pumps his hand once over his cock as he grins down at her. "If you're ready."

She smiles, brightly terrifying. "Yes, c'mon."

Finn sinks down by her side, facing Poe across her body, and tugs at her hip. “Here, let Poe see.” 

Rey shifts onto her side so that she's facing Poe, Finn snug up against her from the other side.

Poe kisses the tip of her nose, and glances at Finn. "You need anything?" 

Finn shakes his head, his shoulder rolling with the motion of his hand tucked down between Rey's thighs. "Just gonna use her slick." 

Poe inhales at that and his chest feels hot. He brushes his lips over Rey's neck.

"If that's okay," Finn adds, noses at the shell of her ear, does something with his fingers that makes her sigh. 

"Please," Rey murmurs, and she tilts her head back for Finn to get at her mouth while Poe scrapes his bottom teeth lightly over her neck.

Poe shivers: she's already that wet, and by the time he gets her when Finn is finished…

Finn slides his leg between Rey's and eases her thigh up, and when Poe glances down he can see Finn slicking his cock with his hand. The head bumps Rey's thigh and she shudders, and Finn moans like he always does when she sucks on his tongue. 

"That's it," Poe whispers, even though it hardly makes sense. He can see everything and feel everything and smell how wet she is, the clean scent of Finn's sweat, the lingering sugar-tang of the fruit juice from earlier.

"Hold her?" Finn asks, breathless as he pulls away from Rey's kiss. His fingers squeeze Poe's suddenly, leading his hand under Rey's leg and showing what he wants. Poe nods, pressing closer to kiss the shine off Finn's lower lip, and lifts her thigh, giving Finn more room. 

Rey locks eyes with Poe and nudges their noses together. Their lips touch, but aren't kissing, as Poe watches through her eyes the moment Finn pushes inside.

Finn's hand is damp when it closes on Poe's hip, and Poe groans when he realizes that Finn's using him as leverage to bottom out. 

Rey exhales against Poe's mouth. Their faces are so close that her eyes blur together in Poe's vision, but he _still_ thinks she might look a bit smug.

"This okay?" Finn's face is a softer blur in his peripheral vision, and Poe blinks to bring him into focus. 

"Really good," Rey assures him. Her nipples are hard against Poe's chest.

"Yeah," Finn agrees. He's biting his lip, and Poe would soothe it with his thumb but he can't let go of Rey's thigh. It feels too important, that he respect Finn's request, not break their chain of contact.

Rey runs her hand over Poe's side. "Why are you still wearing anything?"

Poe laughs, and looks down at himself. "I dunno. I've been a little distracted?"

Rey fiddles with the elastic around his waist. "Take them off. I want to touch you."

"That would be great," Poe says, incapable of staying quiet as her fingers tuck into his waistband and rub through the trimmed curls above his cock. He has to pull away to get the underwear over his hips, and they still end up tangled around one ankle but he's already pressing back in, too impatient to care. 

Rey hums, delighted, as she pulls Poe in close again. Behind her, Finn gives Poe a breathless, exhilarated grin. He's always smiling during sex, and Poe loves him for it.

"Finally," Rey says, running her hand down Poe's side when she's satisfied he'll stay close, finding his cock. Her index finger circles around the stretched head and she dips against the slit just long enough to get a little drop of wet for her to lift to her mouth and taste.

"Oh! Hello," Poe murmurs, laughing a little into her hair. Finn reaches around her to rest his hand on Poe's lower back and draw him in until they're all tangled and Poe can feel the power of Finn's thrusts up into Rey, bumping her up against Poe's chest. She holds Poe's cock in a loose fist and works over it at the same pace, moaning softly.

They don't have to talk, but somehow the words still come out: Rey's giggled _hi_ , and Finn's rough, muffled curses trailing off against Rey's shoulder as his hand tightens on Poe's hip.

Rey curls her leg around Poe's ribs so that her legs are open and wide and he can let go of her thigh. He reaches down between her legs and can feel Finn there, stroking in and out.

Finn groans, hips shoving up against Rey's ass and holding himself carefully still. "Don't, Poe, I can't–"

"Do it," Rey says, immediately, though her voice leaves room for Finn to say no. "I don't care if you do, Finn, it's okay."

"You haven't come yet," Finn says, his voice strained. "I wanna feel that first." He looks at Poe with big eyes. "Can you get her clit?"

Rey huffs, but doesn't protest, and Poe turns his wrist to get his thumb up against her clit. "He deserves that, doesn't he, sweetheart? He's been good." 

Rey squeaks and whines, high and soft in her mouth, still sensitive from Finn's mouth. "He's always good."

"Feels good, too," Poe murmurs, ducking his head to mouth at her breast. "Doesn't he."

Rey shivers as Poe trails his tongue down over the swell to her nipple. "Yeah. He's so strong."

"I'm right... here," Finn mutters. "Can hear you."

Rey turns to kiss his cheek apologetically. "I know, I just. Force, Finn, you're so good." Poe knows exactly what she means, too: good at this, good at loving them, good in general, in a way that nobody else could ever really match.

Finn’s lips are gentle when he kisses her cheek, the crest of the bone just under her eye. "Love you."

Poe sucks her nipple between his teeth and watches their sweaty, sweet faces as he keeps his thumb gently circling her clit. She's got to be close, he can feel her stomach clenching against his arm. 

"Oh, Force," Rey whispers, chanting it over and over as she works her hips, pushing into Poe's fingers and back onto Finn's cock. The leg she has curled up over Poe's ribs pushes against him as she almost kicks at his shoulder, trying to open wider.

"Sorry," Finn says, suddenly, "Rey, I can't, you gotta–" and his hand finally leaves Poe's hip to grab at hers, tugging her back against him roughly. 

There's a minute that all Poe can do is admire the sharp sounds of skin slapping and desperate breaths as Finn and Rey both work towards each other's releases more greedily than their own.

And then Rey's keening, her hand coming off his cock to wrap her arm around his neck like she needs something to hold onto _tight_ , and Finn's swearing, teeth white against the tan of Rey's narrow shoulder. 

"Kriff," Poe whispers, and he can't decide who he should touch first, who he _needs_ to touch more.

"Force," Finn chokes, and Poe can feel how he's shivering up against Rey's body. "Rey."

Rey lets her head fall back against Finn's shoulder as she exhales, a sated smile blooming over her face. Once she has her breath, but before she's even opened her eyes, she starts to nuzzle at Finn's cheek again, making little noises that beg kisses.

Finn kisses her tiredly, mouthing at her lips until she's satisfied. "Sorry I couldn't last longer."

"You're perfect," Rey says, and it's surprisingly fierce for someone whose body is so languid and fucked out.

"You did good," Poe says, just to be sure Finn knows he agrees.

Finn smiles at that, and it's brilliant as the twin suns overhead on this planet. "That was pretty good."

Rey snorts dismissively. "That was brilliant."

Finn kisses her cheek again and then they both shudder as he slides out of her.

Poe rests his hand against Rey's stomach just in case she's feeling sensitive, feels her breathe. This might be his favorite part, watching the two of them melt into each other and trade tired kisses.

Rey's leg is heavy but careful as she lets it fall from Poe's shoulder and rolls over -- rather gracelessly -- to face Finn, all the better for cuddling and kissing

Finn sighs happily and tugs Poe in close behind her, hands a little warm and sticky still. "C'mere, man. Wanna kiss you, too." 

Poe just has time to say, "Well, if you insist," before Finn's got his mouth.

He tastes sweet and hot like the fruit from the marketplace and like Rey, tangy when Poe sucks on the tip of his tongue. 

Rey's fingers are wet when she touches the place where their lips connect. "That's pretty."

Finn turns his cheek against her hand and kisses her knuckle. 

Poe can't reach her face like this, so he kisses her hair instead. It's damp with sweat and smells strongly of her shampoo and sex and salt. "Do you still want me or should I take care of myself?"

"I want you," Rey says, pressing back against him, her narrower body fitting into his like a well-greased hinge closing. "Gently." 

"Okay, sweetheart." Poe wraps his arm around her middle. "If it's too much, just say."

Finn's watching them both so carefully it makes Poe feel hot all over. 

Rey smooths her hands over Finn's soft hair and guides his head to her chest.

Finn moans, pressing his face between her breasts and breathing her in deeply. His fingers have found Poe's hip again, stroking softly.

Poe runs his hand over Rey's hip and thigh, outside to inside, touches where she's wet and sticky. "You ready? Need anything first?"

"I'm good," Rey shakes her head. "I just want–want you." She wrinkles her nose. "Feel all weird and empty."

"Go on," Finn mutters. "Don't make her wait, Poe."

Rey is lazier and sleepier waiting for Poe's cock than she was for Finn's. Poe holds her hip in his hand and nestles their legs together like an accordion folding and slips in at just the right angle, a few gentle shallow thrusts first because even though she's open, she's swollen and tender by now.

She's louder this time, too, helpless little noises, turning her nose against Poe's cheek. "Oh, oh. Oh, Poe."

"Good?" Poe asks, because -- oh, she's _so_ good, but -- "Or too much?" 

"Good," Rey sighs. "Just... stay like this? Slower." 

Finn looks up at that, glancing at Poe.

Poe kisses her hair, her neck, the back of her shoulder. "Anything you want. Just say the word."

Rey shivers under his touch, sighs again. "Just a little sore. Don't stop," she says, quickly, when Poe pauses.

Poe nods at that and runs the back of his fingers down the length of her arm until he finds her hand and tangles with it, holding tight, and he can just see over the curve of Rey's shoulder that Finn's mouth is just as gentle as he kisses his way from one breast to the other and licks flat and slow over one of Rey's pink nipples.

"How's he feel?" Finn breathes over her damp skin, sucking a mark between her breasts. 

Rey laughs breathily. "Good. Really good." 

Finn cups her breast, looks considering. "What's she feel like?"

He asks this every time, and Poe never knows how to answer -- what can he say that Finn doesn't know already? 

But this time, Poe says, "The Force, I think."

"The Force," Rey echoes, faintly. "Kriff, Poe." She sounds incredibly amused.

Finn looks fond, when he lifts his head, kisses Rey's shoulder and then Poe's chin. "I _meant_ ," he says, slowly. Kisses Poe's cheek. "Can you tell she's wet from me."

Poe glances a kiss off Finn's lips before he can move away again. "Yeah. Figured you knew that."

Finn grins, but this time it's against Rey's knowing mouth. He glances over her shoulder at Poe. "I wanted you to tell me."

Poe bites his lip and looks at Finn from under his eyelashes. "Yeah, I can feel you in her. You left her all sweet and messy for me." He winks, squeezing Rey's fingers so that she doesn't feel like they're talking _around_ her.

Rey grins, and squeezes his hand back, and they get to share Finn's moan, his little shiver. "He likes hearing it," Rey says quietly. "How I'm all slick because of you both."

"How about you? You like it?" Poe asks, and he knows she does. She likes their voices when they're in bed. Poe uses his thighs to tilt their hips a little more on the mattress and she gives a broken, high groan when he pushes in again.

"'Course I do," Rey says, nearly matter of fact except for the hitch in her breath. "It's hot, isn't it." 

"Yeah it is." Finn reaches down between them, his fingers bypassing Rey entirely to rub at what she hasn't taken of Poe's cock.

Rey squeaks at at that and hitches back a little towards Poe. "Too much, just -- kiss me. Kiss my..." she trails off and Poe buries his smile in the back of her hair. She's getting fucked by two men at the same time and she's still weirdly shy about her breasts. Not anything else. He's endeared by it. He's endeared by everything she does.

"Sorry," Finn whispers, kissing her obediently. "I just wanted to–he's got such a nice cock." He nuzzles her breasts, kisses at her nipple. 

Rey's fingers clutch at Poe's. "He does," she agrees. "Feels good. Just -- a little harder? And -- up? A little more."

Finn chuckles, this warm, giddy sound that wraps around the three of them. His hand spreads over Poe's waist. "Give it to her."

"Alright, sweetheart." Poe pulls her in that much closer, cants their hips together with his thighs and his pelvis, presses their joined hands against her belly just below her navel.

"Oh," Rey says, loudly, and then again. "Poe–" 

"Yes," Finn says, "Force, I wish I could feel you right now, Rey."

Rey disentangles her fingers from Poe's and clutches at Finn's jaw, pulling him in fast and desperate for a kiss. Poe knows that the fat head of his cock is dragging against her swollen g-spot with every upstroke and again on the short, sharp glides out.

Finn kisses her gently, cradling her face in his hands and touching her jaw, her temple, like she's the most important thing in the galaxy. Which is deserved, Poe thinks. She is.

Poe can feel the start of her orgasm in the twitching of her thighs and the muscles under his hand on her belly.

Rey clings to Finn, holding him close like she's afraid they might fly apart, and the ship rattles, energy thrumming. "Poe," she says, "please–"

"Don't stop," Finn says, abruptly, like Poe _would_. He sounds so certain, though, that it must be coming through their bond, and Poe nods. "She doesn't want you to stop, once she comes."

Poe mouths _fuck_ against the back of Rey's hair and tries to keep everything exactly how she needs it, the right pace, the right pressure, the most torturously perfect angle.

Finn wraps his fingers around their tangled ones, and when Rey drops her head against his chest, he sets his forehead against Poe's. "Come on."

Poe presses his lips to Finn's and then Rey's mouth touches the corner of their kiss, joining in on a breathy bite.

"Do you need me to–" Finn asks, and Rey shakes her head. 

"No, Poe's enough."

They're all breathing each other's breath when Rey comes again.

She whimpers, once, and presses her cheek against Finn's, closing her eyes. Poe can feel her whole body shiver, and when he looks at Finn it's obvious he felt it too.

The lights all around them on the Falcon glow brighter and then pop, shuttering them in darkness for a moment before the emergency lights hum to life.

"You better–quick," Rey breathes. 

"I can pull out," Poe says, reaching for her hip to do just that. Her hand closes around his wrist so tight it hurts. 

"Don't you dare."

Poe wants to murmur _you're amazing_ or _you're crazy_ or something that would mean them both, but instead he focuses on the feeling of Rey around him and the smell of her and Finn and the way Finn's hand is kneading at Poe's muscles with clever, helpful fingers.

Rey wriggles back against him, as if she could take more of his cock than there even is. "Please, I want you to."

"Can I -- " 

Rey reaches back to touch Poe's cheek. "It's fine."

Poe kisses her fingers before he untwines their hands and holds her hips so that he can move in fast, careful jolts -- not _rough_ , she's too sensitive for that even if she won't say so, but _enough_.

There's white noise building in Poe's head, a hungry buzz that's expanding with the heat coiled in his stomach. "We'll clean you up," Finn promises Rey, kissing beneath her ear, and Poe groans, desperately.

He bites her shoulder when he comes, his eyes squeezed shut tight. Finn's hand -- he thinks it's Finn's hand, there are so many hands and arms and legs and _so much skin_ touching him right now and his nerves are on overload -- cards through his hair, brushing the sweaty strands off of Poe's overheated face.

"Ah, ah," and that's definitely Rey's voice, her slightly anxious, slightly adrenaline-filled gasps. She's shuddering so hard she's coming off his cock, and then Finn is lifting her the rest of the way, tugging them both against his chest to breathe.

Poe collapses with his face against Finn's ribs, tucked almost into his armpit.

A hand pats his back, squeezes the nape of his neck, and Rey's voice is hot against his ear. "That was good."

"Uh-huh," Poe agrees, his mouth tingly and stupid.

"Here," Finn says, and Poe isn't sure what he means until he feels a cool sheet drape over his back. "Just so Chewie doesn't get an eyeful if he comes back early."

Poe turns his head and peers up with one open eye. "Thanks, pal. You're a good man. I'm tired."

"You're welcome," Finn says, softly amused. "Pal." He pats Poe’s arm and then shifts beneath him, wriggling out from under the two of them. Poe's head falls to the mattress-pallet with a pillowed _thud_.

"Hey," he says, and blinks one eye open.

"Getting water," Finn explains. "You, cuddle Rey until I'm back."

"Yessir," Poe slurs. He's not sure his mouth is moving the right way anymore. 

Rey tucks herself against his side, props her chin on his shoulder. "Y'okay?"

"I'm old," Poe says mournfully. "I'm very, very old."

"You're not old," Rey says comfortingly, and she strokes his hair. "You're a strapping young stud."

"Ugh," Poe grunts. He rolls enough that he can see Rey's face. "You okay?"

Rey nods seriously. "Really good, thanks."

"Doesn't hurt?" Poe manages to convince his arm to lift so he can rest his hand on Rey's side.

Rey's nose wrinkles. "Eh. Little sore."

Poe pouts at her. "I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, no." Rey's smile is tired but giddy. "Later, maybe."

Finn comes back into the room on quiet feet with three bottles of water in one hand, which doesn't even seem like it should be possible.

"I brought a couple washcloths," he says, sitting down carefully beside them on their pallet bed. "We're all a bit sweaty."

Rey smiles at Finn with sleepy, adoring eyes. "Thank you."

Finn grins back at her. "Yeah, of course. Here, if you'll sit up I can help."

Rey shoves herself up, until she’s propped against Poe’s side, and Finn can run the damp cloth down her arms, up the inside of her thighs until she squirms and laughs. 

"That's cold!" she says, and she still sounds so delighted whenever she remembers that things like _readily available cold water_ exist in her world.

"Sorry." Finn laughs. "Should've warned you."

Poe leans over to sleepily kiss her hand, where she's propped up on his pillow, and watches as Finn lets her take over the cleaning up. Rey drapes the damp cloth over Poe's hip when she's done and takes a water bottle from Finn. 

"Gee," Poe says, and gingerly takes the flannel. "Thanks so much. It's just what I've always wanted."

Rey rolls her eyes, not taking a break from chugging her water. 

"I can go rinse it off," Finn offers, "or just get you a new one, if you want."

"It's fine, pal," Poe assures him, and he curls his dry hand around the back of Finn's neck to lead him in for a gentle kiss.

"I'll get you one if you do want it," Rey says, quietly, and when they break apart she's watching them fondly. "You two look awfully comfortable here."

Poe cleans himself up and tosses the cloth over his shoulder. They all can hear it land somewhere on the Falcon with a wet _shlip_ noise, and Rey wrinkles her nose as Poe grins brightly.

"Now that's settled, can we all just get some sleep?" 

Finn kisses him again, and nods. "Are you warm enough? Should we get more blankets?" 

Rey is already hogging the sheets that he brought from the bunks earlier. But she's also already pressed to Poe's side, ready for a proper cuddle pile when Finn lays down with them. 

Poe shakes his head. "I think we'll be just fine."

Finn cuddles down on the other side of Rey so that she's pressed between Poe and Finn, but they all know they'll rearrange in their sleep. They always do: Rey gets too hot, or too squirmy, or has a nightmare; Poe's feet get cold, or he has to pee, or he has a nightmare. Finn needs more arms around him, or his back aches, or he has a nightmare.

"Everybody good?" Poe checks one last time, blowing a strand of Rey's hair out of his mouth. 

Rey murmurs her agreement against his shoulder, and Finn's smile is warm even from her other side. "Yeah." 

It's the easiest they've all fallen asleep in a while.

Poe wakes to the sound of cheerful beeping and decidedly less cheerful low growls as a blanket flutters down over the tangled, naked pile that is himself and his lovers. He doesn't really want to open his eyes and face Chewbacca while he doesn't have pants on, so. He doesn't.

Rey is somewhere on the other side of Finn now, but Poe can hear her grumpy morning huffing anyway. She's replying to something Chewie's said in Shyyyriwook. 

"What's going on?" Finn mutters, smushed up against Poe's... ribs? He's curled up in the night, tucked under Poe's arm.

There's a pause and then R2 beeps, [Fuck! What the fuck! That's not fucking good! Humanoids are so fucking ridiculous!]

Poe does open his eyes at that. If BB-8 were here, he would need to do some manual deleting for sure. “Dunno, buddy.”

Chewbacca is looming over the foot of their pallet, grumbling and waving something small in one paw. 

"What's he saying, Rey?" Finn sits up, rubbing at his face.

Rey sits up and holds the sheet to her chest after a belated moment, rubbing her eyes with the other hand. Her hair is a riot of tangles and Poe reaches around Finn's shoulders to pat it down. "He's asking about the fruit."

"Oh," says Poe. "I bought it. At the market."

Chewie gives the three of them an unimpressed look and yowls something further to Rey. 

Rey glances to Finn and then Poe, and she yelps something back to Chewbacca, sounding indignant.

"Oh dear," comes another voice, and Poe groans, and turns his face further into his pillow, because _oh dear _, honestly.__

__Threepio trundles over from the hallway and Chewie hands him something, which the droid turns over in his hand carefully. "Why, this appears to be the pit of an indigenous fruit–the locals put great store in its power as a natural aphrodisiac. It's said to be particularly potent to humanoid species."_ _

__"Huh," says Finn. "That explains a lot, actually."_ _

__"It does not!" Rey insists. She makes a face. "It might have helped, I guess."_ _

__"Certainly didn't hurt," Poe sighs. His bones ache deliciously, and not just because he's old and slept on the floor. He feels thoroughly well-fucked._ _

__Chewbacca stares down at the pallet from his immense height and he cocks his head first one way, and then the other. And then he starts to make a very strange sound -- it reminds Poe of the noise that rain makes hitting the cockpit transparisteel of an X-wing. Or maybe the mating cries of woollamanders back home. Chewbacca's head tips back, and Poe realizes that he's _laughing at them_._ _

__Rey growls something back at him, but Chewie only gets louder, looking more amused._ _

__"It isn't that funny," she sighs, and Finn reaches over and digs his fingers into her bare side._ _

__"Come on, it kind of is."_ _

__Chewbacca actually swipes at his furry face with one hand and yodels something to C-3PO, who looks somehow more scandalized than usual._ _

__"What?" Finn asks, as Poe peers over his shoulder, chin resting on the curve near Finn's neck._ _

__He's still laughing at them as he herds the droids in a retreat towards the Falcon's small kitchen._ _

__"Apparently _one_ of those things is, um. Strong enough for a wookiee. To. You know." Rey's face is bright red._ _

__"One is enough to -- oh!" Finn’s eyebrows shoot up almost to his hairline. "You don’t think… that _business_ Chewie had to _take care of_ here, and the--those fruits are from here… you don’t think--"_ _

__"Nope," Poe says quickly. "I do not think that. Ever."_ _

__"Shut up, shut _up,_ " Rey groans, and she yanks the blanket away so that she's wrapped up in a cocoon like a Dagobah swampmoth, and Finn and Poe are left with bare butts in the Millennium Falcon while Chewie's aboard._ _

__"Hey," Poe says, mildly offended, and tries to use Finn as a blanket instead. "At least we’re all okay. Right? You don't feel weird, or anything? You both ate… way more than one of those things. And we’re smaller than wookiees."_ _

__Rey bites her lip and looks at them both over her shoulder. Even the snarl of hair at the crown of her head and the drape of the sheet on her back can't disguise her look. "Not... _bad_ -weird."_ _

__"Oh," says Poe, and blinks._ _

__"Huh," says Finn. "Yeah, actually, now that you mention it–"_ _

__Poe swallows._ _

__Finn nearly elbows Poe in the eye in the hurry to get his finger on his nose. "I am so not the one asking Chewie to leave the ship again."_ _

__"Ugh." Rey heaves herself to her feet. "I am the captain of this vessel. I can just ask him to go buy something at the market in town. As my co-pilot." She smiles brightly at Finn and Poe before she turns to leave, still holding the sheets around her like elegant robes. "Maybe some more fruit."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Finn, Rey, and Poe have eaten  
> the alien fruit  
> that were in  
> the marketplace
> 
> and which  
> were probably  
> being sold  
> as aphrodisiacs
> 
> Forgive them  
> they were delicious  
> so sweet  
> and so wet
> 
> \---  
> Come say hello on Tumblr, @aimmyarrowshigh and @nichestars, respectively!


End file.
